


A Black Cat's Epic Curse

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Butterfly Adrien Agreste, DJWifi, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Akumas or Kwamis, Not Canon Compliant, Peacock Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki and Plagg are curse gods, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: In a world where monsters and humans coexist, we find ourselves living the story of two enemies, Adrien and Marinette, as they become united through two new pets, Tikki and Plagg, to help break a curse.Adrien, son of fashion icon and butterfly, Gabriel Agreste, is used to living with high standards, especially where his soulmate is concerned yet he can't help breaking free of those standards by living with his best friend, Nino. When he finds a helpless cat on the street, his kind heart can't just leave her there, taking her in and soon discovering she's more than what he first thought. Determined to help her, he soon finds himself meeting a pretty peacock-shifter who would rather see him at the bottom of a pit than work beside him.Marinette can't believe her luck in finding a stray black cat outside her parent's bakery. Little did she know he's an ancient god cursed after a small mishap in the past. Her determination to help him break the curse leads her to the doorstep of her greatest enemy. While she didn't have anything personal against Adrien, his family had done enough to taint him in her mind. After all, like father, like son, right? Didn't the same go for brothers as well?





	A Black Cat's Epic Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I wasn't about to make another chaptered story when I already have so many on my plate, yet here I am with another one. Lol. I just can't seem to help myself. 
> 
> Anyway, this first part is my Halloween gift to you all. I hope you enjoy this origins tale about Plagg's curse that will also affect Tikki. We'll also get the chance to see how they meet Adrien and Marinette at the end of this first chapter.
> 
> In this story, a ton of inspiration came from some of my favorite shows: Monster High, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and even a bit of Lost Girl. Each of these will be thrown in at some point. The strongest vibe is Monster High where we'll see a number of creatures popping up throughout the story. While there aren't any kwamis, each of them will make an appearance in some way, most likely in a shifter-type style. I may or may not have a few plans involved for Trixx and Alya at some point in the near future. 
> 
> To kind of help with some of the early details, I'll be adding a breakdown of who's who when it's warranted. 
> 
> Tikki and Plagg are in human forms at the beginning of the story. The inspiration comes from the amazing art of [Leecheedoodles](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/179620485079/leecheedoodles-wanted-to-give-the-human-kwami#notes) on Tumblr. 
> 
> For now, Marinette is a peacock-shifter. In her human form, she retains some aspects of her peacock form including a small plumage that drapes behind her. Unlike how real peacocks only have showy colors on a male, the plumage of all peacock-shifters has this feature and can be used to their advantage in certain situations.
> 
> Adrien and his family are descendants of what's essentially the butterfly version of Mothman. Each member has distinctive wings and coloring. The coloring is directly related to who their soulmate will be. There's a little more to Adrien's wings, but that's for another chapter and a huge spoiler. Adrien is slightly different in that he isn't a shifter. He looks a lot like [Luna Mothews](http://play.monsterhigh.com/en-us/characters/luna-mothews) from Monster High.
> 
> If you haven't already guessed, Alya is a fox-shifter as she'll be hanging out with Trixx. She has the ability to blend into her surroundings quite nicely and can even become translucent when she needs to in her human form. Nino will also have a friend named Wayzz and will have qualities of a turtle though he won't be a shifter, much like Adrien isn't a true shifter either.
> 
> Okay, I think that's enough set up for now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter and know I'll have more for this story once I have a bit of time to work on it. 
> 
> Happy Halloween, everyone!

“Destruction, dear, can I see you a moment?” Gaia asked as she glided over the ruins that once formed the beautiful city of Atlantis, her workshop full of wondrous creatures and other creations.

“Yes, my queen?” Destruction looked around him, his green eyes taking in everything and shrugging his shoulders. His lack of apology didn’t go unnoticed to the great Mother Nature herself as she moved ever closer to him.

“What were you thinking, dear, in destroying my labors of love? I’m curious as to your thought process.” Her finger tapped her cheek as her hair glided over her shoulders in golden shimmers. Her golden eyes watched him, calculating and cool compared to her natural warmth.

“It wasn’t on purpose, my queen. I hadn’t thought a simple cough would do so much.” He covered his mouth, hiding the slight wheezing still present as he noted the few survivors as they struggled through the crumbling city. His eyes flickered as they rushed from the ruins before the city sank into the ocean, presumably to the bottomless depths that awaited its arrival.

“Hmm. My little shop wasn’t slated for your branding for another few centuries. I had so many creatures still left to build and perfect, sweet Destruction. Yet, you decided that they didn’t need to exist, didn’t you? Do you believe you can do my job better than me?”

A small redheaded pixie cowered behind the golden beauty that was Mother Nature, or as her followers and priestesses liked to call her Gaia. No, this little figure, known as Creation, looked downright frightened as she awaited the fate being handed to Destruction. He’d had only met her a few times, having been told to avoid her at all costs though she’d been made as his other half. Looking at her now, he could see why he’d been told to stay away. Creation was beyond beautiful and delicate in his eyes. He’d have destroyed her years ago with his unstable powers.

Gaia seemed to have changed her mind, he thought, watching as the all-powerful being turned toward Creation and beckoned her forward with a simple crook of her finger. “Creation, dear, you should stand next to Destruction. He is, after all, your other half. His punishment will be your punishment as well, dear.”

Creation hesitated, her large blue eyes overly large in her face as she gaped at Gaia. It almost felt like Creation feared him though she did as their master commanded, coming to stand beside him with great hesitation.

“There you are, my dears. Together at last.” Gaia smiled, a cruelty seeping into the natural warmth she usually held for all her creatures.

Destruction had been by her side almost as long as he could remember, having been one of her first creations besides Creation herself. He’d seen Gaia show such gentle tenderness to her new creatures, coaxing them into the world as she perfected their forms and abilities. He’d also seen her turn cruel, almost sadistic, towards those that upset her.

That cruelty worried him most as he awaited whatever punishment she might have for them.

Turning to face Creation, he caught her renewed fear as she watched Gaia’s eyes bounce between them, her mind working out their punishment to best torture Destruction while encompassing Creation.

That look of fear moved him more than anything else, turning his attention to their master.

“Leave her alone, my queen, I beg of you. She didn’t do anything. I take full responsibility for my actions today. She shouldn’t be made to bear hardship because of me.” Destruction took a step forward and tried to move Creation behind him, his green eyes glowing as they faced his queen once more.

“That’s where you’re half right, my dear one. While you are responsible for all this,” she paused and swept her hand over the ruins around them, “she’s responsible for keeping you in line and repairing what you’ve broken. She failed to do either. She must be punished for her transgressions as well.”

Destruction glared at Gaia for a full minute before turning to Creation, his glare morphing into a softness that wasn’t natural for the feline-like god. He reached out to touch her hand to reassure her, doing his best to hide his reaction when she flinched away from him. “I’ll make this right. I swear I won’t let you suffer for my mistakes.”

“We’ll see about that, my dear.” Gaia smiled, her golden eyes gleaming with a warming cleverness that never failed to stir the greatest fear in her servants. As her finger pointed at Destruction, he braced himself for the coming curse she planned to place upon him.

If only he’d been more prepared.

“You shall live your life among my favorite creatures until you can create something of your own, something that cannot be destroyed by a mere cough from you.” She spun her finger once, twice, three times. Magic poured from the tip and wove around him, spinning him a similar number of revolutions.

The world grew larger and larger with each spin until he came to a stop, crouching on all fours. A soft mew poured from his lips. His eyes widened as he twisted and turned to check out the curse, his mewing growing angry as he caught his new form, tail and all.

“A cat, my queen? You’ve cursed me into a cat? What kind of punishment is this? You already made me half-cat in the first place.” He spat the words with such venom, noting the deep bluish-black hue of the fur covering his back.

“Oh, dear, you’ll find that your new form is much more confining that your previous one.” Gaia’s smile didn’t lose an ounce of her cleverness or cruelty as she turned her attention to Creation. “Now, my dears, for the best part of your punishment.”

Her finger pointed at Creation and repeated the same spell, transforming the ladybug-like goddess into a matching feline to Destruction. Where his coat had a midnight black fur, hers had a reddish-orange tinting with little stripes running down her back rather than the tiny freckles dancing across her skin.

Moving closer to the new cat, he ran his head along her side, hoping she’d take what comfort he could give her in their new states. He’d never meant to screw up and cause her this kind of pain. A ladybug didn’t belong in the body of a cat. He murmured soft words of apology, something he rarely did, as he started to purr.

To his surprise, she didn’t rebuff him, allowing his comforting measures as she turned her attention back to Gaia.

“There you are, my dears. Two lovely new kittens for my collection.” Tapping her cheek, Gaia gave them another moment before delivering her final punishment upon them, their way back to their original forms. Destruction couldn’t help tensing, his fur standing on end, as he awaited her final command. “Cats, you’ll stay, until you, dear Destruction, can create something that can’t be destroyed by a mere cough. It goes against your nature, I know, but it’ll do you wonders to learn how hard it is to create something from nothing.”

“That’s impossible.” His eyes narrowed, meeting Gaia’s and finding a lack of concern for their current plight. “Undo this for her. Please, Gaia, don’t do this to her. Creation shouldn’t be tied to me.”

“But I do. I didn’t stop you because I couldn’t stop you. It’s my fault that Atlantis was destroyed. I should’ve done something when you started coughing, but I didn’t.” Creation didn’t bother to look at him, her blue eyes staring at the ground as she spoke. Her shoulders hunched as she awaited the next part of their punishment from Gaia.

His anger built to dangerous levels, his nails flashing against the cool earth beneath him and his muscles tensing to pounce at their master. His defiance didn’t go unnoticed as he first thought, Gaia’s magic weaving over him and rooting him to the ground. He hissed at her, not missing the knowing smirk notching the corner of her lips higher.

Her hands clapped together as she moved toward them, her eyes moving over them as she studied their new forms.

“Now, my dears, you can’t have the names I’ve given you in a world full of humans and monsters alike. What would they think?” She tapped her cheek once more as she stared at the two of them. She hummed as she considered their new names, her smirk transforming into a beautiful smile as she lit upon an idea.

Destruction watched her with mounting fear as she spun her finger through a lock of her hair, producing two golden collars with tiny bells that jingled with the slightest movement. On the bells bore their new names for the world to see. Swooping down to their level, she placed each collar around their necks, her smile widening as she cooed over her handiwork.

“There you are, my dears. To the world, you’ll be known as Plagg and Tikki, much more fitting for the world I have planned.” She ran her fingers through their coats. Her eyes widened the tiniest bit when the newly named Plagg shuddered at her touch, his claws swiping at her in his agitation. “You’ll learn to love it, dear Destruction. If you don’t, I fear you’ll find yourself forever remaining a cat. Now, would you really do that to your sweet Creation?”

He twisted and caught the renewed fear in Creation’s eyes, her blue irises bluer than he’d seen in almost a millennium. They met his, sending another shudder through him. Taking a calming breath, he allowed his anger to melt away while crouching closer to his other half, his soulmate. Without hesitation, he rubbed against her, rebuilding his previous purring to a greater rumble in an attempt to soothe her.

“I promise you won’t be like this forever.” He repeated that until she fell asleep beside him.

Drowsiness overcame him, too, his eyes meeting Gaia’s a final time. The smile she sent him should’ve worried him, but he found himself too tired to care, his eyes drifting closed.

When he woke again, he found himself alone in an alleyway in an unfamiliar place.

“Creation.” He gazed around, her name spilling from his lips as he fought the last vestiges of drowsiness. “Creation, where are you?” Wrong name. What was it again? Creat-no, Tinker. No, Tik, Tik, Tik. Tikki. “Tikki, where are you?”

He stood, stretching his sluggish limbs before recalling his new cat form. Searching the alleyway, he found himself indeed alone, something he’d never experienced before.

“Tikki?” The softness of his words almost lost to the loud noises coming from the nearby street.

Closing his eyes, he focused on his next steps, adding the task of finding his soulmate at the top of that list. So lost in his concentration, he didn’t hear the tinkling sounding on the other side of the fencing blocking the alleyway beside him.

A soft giggling caught his attention though. His eyes flew open and met the mirth filling Tikki’s blue gaze as she watched him.

“Good. He’s finally awake.” She sidled up next to him with her small prize, offering him the treat she’d discovered.

An awful smell wafted from the soft, white cheese, but his grumbling stomach wouldn’t allow him to be picky. Scarfing down the pungent wedge, he licked his lips at the explosion of flavor that hit his tongue.

“What is that and where can I get more?” He offered her the first smile he felt like giving since they’d been punished, however long ago that might’ve been.

“It’s something they call Camembert and I found that thrown in the garbage behind this fancy structure. You wanna come and see it?”

Unsure what else to do for the moment, Plagg followed Tikki through the alleyway and behind several buildings until they reached the one she’d mentioned earlier. She motioned him toward a large box structure, something that he hadn’t seen before yet retained a strong odor of Camembert. Still hungry, he followed her into the large box and ate the few extra pieces he could find along with a few helpings of other foods he could find.

“Hey, you filthy creatures, get out of there.” A stout man hollered at them, swinging a large broom at their place within the garbage can. “Get out of here. This is no place for cats. Shoo.”

Taking a blow for Tikki, Plagg struggled to scramble from the garbage can before the broom struck again. He howled and hissed at the man delivering the blows before managing to escape, racing after Tikki toward their original alleyway.

He’d lost sight of her during their brief altercation with the restaurant worker, the man proved a werewolf. To make matters worse, the werewolf looked ready to have Plagg as a snack if they hadn’t left when they had.

“Tikki, are you alright?” The question died on his lips as he came back to their alley and found a man swooping down and picking up Tikki, crooning soft words at her as he carried her away. “Tikki, no.”

He chased after the man with the butterfly wings, but he lost sight and scent as others surrounded him on the street. Determination kept him moving forward though, not willing to lose his soulmate like this. He couldn’t lose her when he needed her most.

“Tikki, I’m coming.” His words grew lost in the cacophony of noise from moving vehicles, fast-talking pedestrians, and other sounds filling the air around him. “Tikki, I’ll find you. I swear I will.”

The scents of sugar, vanilla, and baking bread assailed him as he neared another intersection, his determination never faltering despite the darkening sky above him. He kept moving, taking care to sidestep bystanders and avoiding the moving passersby as they hurried to their next appointments and such.

He neared the door of the bakery, preparing to dash across the street and into the park, hope spurring him forward.

He never made it as the door swung open and a graceful blue bird-like woman stepped outside, her voice musical even to his sensitive ears. She spoke to someone inside, telling that person she’d be back soon. Her foot threatened to trap his tail, but a loud mewling from him paused her mid-step.

“Oh, look at you, beautiful kitty. What are you doing out here? Where’s your owner, huh?” She glanced around them, a slight frown marring her features as she made the connection to his lonely status. “A stray, huh? With a collar?”

Before he could respond, she swooped down and scooped him up. She tucked him into her arms and carried him a few blocks, walking through a side door of an apartment building. Her fingers scratched at his ears as she made her way to the third floor and into an apartment clearly owned by two females with their many sparkling attractions and other breakables.

He had to get out of there before he made himself unwelcome. Besides, he couldn’t leave Tikki, not when she needed him to protect her. He couldn’t disappoint her when he’d caused this mess for them in the first place.

“Tikki.”

“Tikki? Who’s Tikki?” The blue bird-lady asked him as she studied his collar. “It says here your name is Plagg. Is Tikki your owner?”

He stared into the large blue eyes of the woman standing next to him, having set him on her counter. He didn’t know how long he stared into her blue eyes, so reminiscent of Tikki’s, his heart panging hard in his chest.

“She’s my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)
> 
> Update 6/10/19: This story is waiting on a few other WIPs to see more updates. I will have more updates in the future as to when it'll begin to see new chapters. All I can say for now is it's on my list and will be finished as soon as I can get to it.


End file.
